Untold Story
by ryuuniji
Summary: Kaoru has been keeping something secret from everyone. But circumstances will force her to tell everyone the secret. How will the Kenshin-gumi react? Please Read & Review. Paring: KxK
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this fanfiction. **

**Author's Note:** Please Read and Review. This was my first work which I have removed after receiving one bashing review from someone who does not follow RK fanfics or even wrote any on rk ever. Well, it was just one but, I still thought to remove the whole story and edit some of it and try to improve the plot. It was posted in 2007 by the way. After that I really got busy with my studies and I had too many visitors from abroad visiting my home every year for which I could not make time to complete this story. I also have forgotten most of things that I wanted to put in this story but luckily not all of it as I had saved some bullet points in my draft work to help me to not to lose the track. Please be nice and let me know what you think of it. You can assume this story taking place few months after the Jinchu Arc.

Even after so many years, I still do make a lot of mistake with grammar and sometime in spellings. I used to get confused with the use of the words _then_ and _than_ a lot. I hope I will not make that mistake here. But if anyone notices that mistake, do point it out. I often make mistakes with preposition. I hate to make such mistake. Please feel free to tell me my errors. It will be helpful if you specifically highlight the line by copy-pasting it in your review. I hope most of you will not find difficulty in understanding the Japanese words I have used but if you still do, you will find the meanings at the bottom.

Oh, and I will edit and rewrite Afterwards / Behind the curtain too. Hope to update new chapters soon. And I will also re-post another story which is entitled Friends, which I have removed after posting 2 chapters.

* * *

**Summary:**

Kaoru has been keeping something secret from everyone. But circumstances will force her to tell everyone the secret. How will the Kenshin-gumi react? Paring: KxK

* * *

**Untold Story**

The whole world seems falling apart to Kaoru. She was very upset and did not know with whom she could share her misery. She felt like she was all alone again. She never wanted to feel that way after finding her new family. She was regretting for hiding such bitter truth from everyone, and especially from Kenshin. As her husband, he had right to know everything.

She never thought that she would ever have to face the past which she hardly could remember. Yes, she tried to forget and she had _almost_ forgotten that past. Back then, she was a child and accepted what her father thought was best for her. Her father was all she had. That was why she had to obey even if she did not want to. It was his advice never to bring that past to her present life if she wanted to have a happy life. Because the society would never let her live happily.

Now her fear was that everyone might just start hating her and Kenshin might leave her once again and this time, not with a farewell but with anger and hatred for keeping him in the dark about it. He might never comeback. She could see nothing but darkness around her. She felt like her heart was ripped off by someone. Now, all she could do was just pray to kami-sama that no one learns about it. But everyone was too damn smart. They would find out everything one way or the other. She growled and clutched her fist.

Both Kenshin and Sanosuke went to Kyoto to help the police department on an investigation. They actually got a letter from Aoshi who was investigating to help the police of Kyoto on that matter. Yahiko was staying in Tae's place to do some repairing at Akabeko. She was living in the dojo alone. Actually, she was rather relief that no one was around.

She wanted to talk to Tae, but then again, she thought about Yahiko. What if Yahiko tries to eavesdrop? That was a bad habit he got from Sanosuke. So, at that very moment, she did not know what to do and where to go and whom to ask for advice.

On the other hand, Megumi never showed up. She never inquired how Kaoru was doing since the day Kenshin and Sanosuke left for Kyoto. It made Kaoru more upset. She wanted to check if Megumi was okay or to busy with her works. She needed some advice. She went to the clinic but Megumi sent a nurse to her saying that she was busy and did not have time to gossip.

Kaoru felt even more upset and so she went to the kitchen after returning home from the clinic and took a knife. She cut her thumb to feel the pain, so that she could understand if it was real or just a nightmare. She did feel the pain and saw blood coming out from her finger. She quickly washed her hand with cold water and went into her room and put a bandage. She did not realize that she cut the finger more than necessary. So blood kept on coming out even after putting a dressing. _Mou! Why the hell this stupid blood is not stopping_. She thought. _Now what should I do?_ She heard a sound on the main gate and so she rushed to see who it was and only hopping it were not the boys.

"Kaoru-chan?" A familiar voice called out.

"Genzai sensei!" She felt a relief. "It's so good to see you! When did you get back to Tokyo?"

"It's been few hours. I'm coming from my clinic. I saw your friend Megumi was handling things very nicely, so thought to give you the first visit. Looks like I'm just in time." He said with a concern look on his face as he saw her bloodied dressing.

"Can you help? The blood won't stop coming out."

"Don't worry my dear. It's going to be alright."

"There." The doctor smiled after finishing the dressing. "Now, make sure the dressing doesn't get wet. And change it before going to bed tonight. And make sure you put this ointment as well."

"Arigatou, Sensei." Kaoru sighed and then remembered she did not come across the doctor when she went to see Megumi in the clinic. "Sensei, I went to see Megumi-san about an hour ago but she was too busy with her work, so returned without talking. But you were not there at that time."

"Hmm. I was probably talking to the patients inside and you were sitting outside the waiting room, and so you didn't see me." He gave her a concern look and asked, "What happened, Kaoru-chan?"

"What do you mean?" She tried to look surprise.

"Did you go to see Megumi to talk about something important or to show her this dressing?"

"Nothing happened. I cut my finger after returning home when I was trying to prepare meal. You know how lousy I am when it comes to cooking... and it was hurting and I couldn't do the dressing properly. That's all" She giggled. "Megumi-san was busy and so I thought not to bother her and waste her time by chatting."

"I know you are not a weak girl." Kaoru blinked her eyes twice as the doctor kept on talking. "I know you since you were a baby. I know about your habits. You were crying before I came in. It was not because of cutting your finger, or not because you could not chat with Megumi but because of something else. I am sure there is something bothering you." He paused for few seconds than said, "Now, don't come up with an excuse of missing Himura-san since he's not around."

She sat quietly starring at the ground for awhile and then told the doctor everything. Well, he knew what happened in her past. She never wanted to talk about it to anyone. So, he never talked to anyone about it. So, only the doctor and her father knew about it. He also agreed with her father that it was better to keep it a secret or just try to forget.

But this time, considering her new trusted friends and of course, her husband, he thought it would be better to let them know everything. They are the only people who can save her from her misery.

"I know it will be difficult, but I think it is time to let Himura-san know everything." The doctor said with a sigh.

"I don't have the courage." She said as she started crying. "What if he starts to hate me? What if he leaves me? I… I can't live without him. I don't want to be lonely anymore."

"It's better if you tell him everything by yourself and explain your reasons. I'm sure he'll understand. And it is way better if you tell him instead he learns stories from some outsiders."

"I can't. I can't. I can't tell him anything. I can't let him know anything." She said as she shook her head and sobbed.

"Kaoru-chan, you have to." He put his hands on her shoulder to comfort her. "It will be best for both of you."

* * *

Two days later…

She still did not stop crying. She cried repeatedly and wished her father was next to her, so that she could cry on his lap. She tried to do some practice at the training hall but could not concentrate. So she gave up the idea. She hardly ate anything or slept properly. Doctor Genzai gave her small visits everyday. He visited today as well and advised her same thing again.

She looked at the calendar and saw today was the date when the boys would be returning home. And it was late afternoon already and they supposed to reach town before evening. She started panicking. _What should I do? Will it be a good idea to leave home for few days by leaving a short letter that I'll return home within few days? Or should I wait for them to return home and explain everything like Genzai sensei suggested? _She could not make up her mind. She set on the hallway and holds her face on her hands and started crying.

She did not notice that Yahiko returned home. He was stunned to see Kaoru crying like that. He could not imagine what really happened. He was away for two weeks and could not make out some time to get back home to see how she was doing. He felt guilty for not trying to figure out some time for her. He was enjoying his time working at Tae's place as he was able to spend longer time with Tsubame.

Yahiko set silently in front of her and put his right hand on her left shoulder and called her softly, "hey busu". She jerked up and looked at him with tears. By looking at her eyes, he could tell that she was crying for hours. _And what the hell has happened? She looks terrible. And it seems like she didn't eat or take bath for ages. What happened to her cheerful and lively face? And why isn't she getting mad for calling her busu?_

"What happened?" He asked cupping her face with his two hands.

There was no reply. Two beautiful blue eyes that turned into red for crying for a long time were now staring at him helplessly.

"You are looking terrible!"

Her eyes were telling him how upset and frightened she was and she was sorry for everything! Yahiko got confused and scared.

"What happened, Kaoru? Tell me." There was not a single word. "Something wrong with Kenshin or Sano… or is it because I didn't come to see you in last two weeks?"

She grabbed him tightly and hid her face on his chest and started crying again. Her whole body was shaking. Yahiko holds her tightly and kissed her on top of her head. He did not know what happened but he felt very upset. Tears trickle down from his eyes. He could not understand what to tell her as he did not have any clue. He did not ask her anything after that. Just held her like that and cried silently for hours. When the night fell, he stood up and pulled her up to stand up. He took her to her room and unfolds her futon and tried to lay her down. She finally spoke. "Arigatou Yahiko-chan. I want to change, so if you excuse me..." he nodded and left the room. He did not show any reaction for calling him with the suffix 'chan'. She Stood up and change her kimono and put on her night robe.

Few minutes later Yahiko knock the door and asked if he could come inside and came in when she said he could.

She was sitting on the futon and her legs were covered with a blanket. He set next to her and asked if she likes to eat something. She shook her had without looking at him and putting her head down. "Well if you don't want to eat, fine. But, I'm hungry. Did you cook anything for dinner?" He spoke in a little malevolent voice. He really did not like her quietness. She looked at him and again responded in the same way. He smiled and tried to cheer her up by saying, "Good. I'm warming the food I brought from Akabeko. Kenshin and Sano will be home soon. I bet they will be hungry too after such a long journey."

Reminding her about their returning worked. She stood up and put on a gi and head for the kitchen. He smiled and followed her and helped her to warm the food. When she was about to serve him food, he stopped her by saying he will not eat alone. She gave him a weak smile and promised him that she will eat with Kenshin and Sano.

When the dinner was done both of them set on the hallway in front of her room. This time she started to search for an explanation. She was now angry. "_Baka. Why did I spend all day crying like that? I should have thought about how to explain everything. Now this head cannot think of anything and I don't have enough time"._ She sighed.

Yahiko looked at her and then stared at the gate. "Are you feeling well enough to tell me what went wrong? I can help."

"Iya. Arigatou for asking. I want to tell Kenshin first."

"As you wish." He paused for few seconds. "You are not upset on me because I didn't show up in past few days, are you?" He asked with some hesitations.

"Iya, it's not that. Rather I was kind of relief that no one was around." She replied without thinking how it will strike Yahiko.

"So, you were happy that your free loaders were not around?" He sounded upset.

"Iya, it's not that… it's just…" She couldn't find out any suitable words to take back what she had just said.

"Am I a Burden to you?" He was starring at the ground, trying to hold back his tears.

She was shocked. She did not want to make him upset and so she tried to explain herself sitting facing him. "No, of course not. You are my oto. I could never think like that. You are a part of my family. And…"

He looked at her and smiled. "It's okay busu. I understand. You don't have to go for any explanation. I'm sorry for what I've just thought."

"You know something? You are the best oto in the whole world, Yahiko-chan."

"Don't call me chan. I'm not a kid." Yahiko shouted.

"Well, you first called me busu." Kaoru said after whacking him on his head.

"What's wrong with that? You are busu. Busu, busu, busu. " He turned aside pouting his face. "And you are an oban."

"What did you just said?" She was glaring at him.

"The truth. You are an oban." He turned back to face her again.

"You'll pay for this you gaki-chan."

"Don't call me chan you oban."

"I will call you chan because you are a gaki-chan."

"I am NOT a CHAN." Yahiko shouted.

"Show your manners Yahiko-chan." This time Kaoru stood up and ready to get her bokken.

Yahiko followed her to the tanning hall and took his position holding his bokken.

They tossed their all anger in their practice for a while. And then when they worn out, started laughing. They both felt good. Kaoru felt good. The practice helped her to refresh her mind. Yahiko felt good for finally able to cheer up Kaoru. But he was still worried. _What could possibly go so wrong? What happened? Why she doesn't want to tell me anything?_

"Arigatou Yahiko-chan. I needed this practice." She breathed heavily and smiled.

Then it strikes on her head. _Okay. I won't say anything tonight. I'll try to think about something and than explain everything in the morning. Kenshin and Sano will be tired and they need to rest. So, it's better not to say anything tonight." _

"Oh! Don't call me chan."

* * *

It has been only six months since they got married and Kenshin was so happy all the time. Now, this one secret of Kaoru might just break his heart. She knows it will. He trusted her more then his own life. He always believed in her. She never thought someone like Gohei will discover her little secret and would threat her that he will tell it to everyone.

Gohei told her to sell the dojo to him again, and this time he offered a fair price. When she refused and asked him to leave the dojo at once, he came up with that secret of Kaoru. He tried to blackmail her.

She did not fall for his threat. Rather she took it as a challenge. There was no way she was ever going to sell her home. But then she did not know what the hell she should be doing when she will be facing her family.

This dojo was not just like all other houses and schools. It was something very special that money cannot buy. It was her father's dream. Her father dreamt to teach people how the sword can be use to protect instead of killing. This dojo had her childhood memories and the wonderful times that she spent with her new found family after the death of her father. She wants to protect it as much as she wants to protect her family at any cost.

* * *

"Tadaima." A voice called out from the gate.

Both Kaoru and Yahiko rush putting a happy smile on their face to receive the people who just got inside the yard.

"Kenshin! Sano!" Yahiko shout out.

"Megumi!" Kaoru was happy to see the lady doctor after a long time. "It's so good to see you."

"Well I have to tell the truth. I haven't come here to see you. I just thought about Ken-san. He will be returning from a long journey and will be tired. It will be surely very bad for his health if he eats anything that you have cooked." Megumi replied mocking Kaoru.

"Oh kitsune! Just cut it out." Sanosuke yelled.

Without hesitating who else was around, Kaoru gave Kenshin a deep hug. Kenshin hugged her back and kissed on her left cheek before letting her go. "Did you miss Sessha?" he looked at her and smiled. "Because, Sessha has missed you a lot. That he did."

Kaoru blushed and just nodded.

"Oro!" _She looks so cute when she blushes_. He thought.

"So, you missed only your husband and not me." This time Sanosuke was teasing.

"I didn't say that" Kaoru pouted.

"Then give your onii-san a big hug." Sanosuke said with a smile spreading his to hands in two sides welcoming Kaoru to hug him. Kaoru smiled and hugged him.

"Ah… and for your kind information Megumi," It was Kaoru's turn. "I didn't cook anything. Yahiko brought food from Akabeko"

When the dinner was done, Sanosuke and Megumi left. "I'll be back in the morning for breakfast." He shouted from the gate.

Yahiko went to his room saying goodnight to Kenshin and Kaoru.

Kenshin smiled and hold Kaoru's hand. They went inside their room.

* * *

When they were far enough from the dojo Sanosuke stopped in the middle and called out Megumi to stop.

"Hey kitsune, what's wrong with Jou-chan?" He felt something was bothering Kaoru but she was trying to hide with her fake smile.

"I don't know." Megumi replied without looking towards him. "Why? Do you think there's something wrong?"

"You mean you haven't notice anything at all?"

"Iie. And why are you asking me this?" Then she started to laugh. "Well there is always something wrong with her. She is always so messy."

"You are not hiding anything. Are you? "

Megumi sighed. _I give a damn care about what happened to her. She doesn't know any manners. She doesn't know how to behave as a woman, especially when she's already married. She doesn't know how to cook or do any chores properly. She will make poor Ken-san's life measurable._

"Iie. I'm not. If you are so worried, than why don't you ask her by yourself ondori. And for your kind information, I haven't been around the dojo for past few days."

"What?" he was taken aback. "Were you that busy?"

"Hai, I was. Genzai Sensei was visiting Nikko and so, I had a lot of pressure at work." She folded her hand and continued. "I don't understand why you are so much concern about her. Ken-san is there to take care of her. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go home. I'll need to wake up early."

_Wow! Foxy is jealous of Jou-chan._ Sanosuke did not feel like to talk about this matter with Megumi. He decided to learn about it in the morning. He changed the topic and started telling her about how he and Kenshin spent time at Kyoto.

* * *

"Something wrong?" asked Kenshin with a concern on his face. The very moment he stepped inside home, he could feel that something was bothering Kaoru, even though she kept on smiling and pretending she was very happy to see them and everything was just fine.

Kaoru smiled at him and said, "Iie. Everything's fine. You should not worry all the time. You had a long journey. Take some rest and we will talk in the morning."

She kissed on his lips and pushed him to lay down on the futon and cover him with a blanket. Then, she lay next to him and turn to his side. She put her hand on his head and softly caressed his hairs. He closed his eyes with comfort but reopened again and stared at her. He put her hand down and holds it on his chest. As she smiled at him again, he gave a serious look and demanded, "I know you are hiding something from me. Something is wrong. Tell me. I want to know." He was not talking like his usual rurouni style.

Kaoru kept quite and just stared at his purple eyes which had a little flash of amber.

Seeing her silent, he continued. "You hardly ate anything at dinner and by the look of your face, I can tell that you haven't been eating or sleeping properly. You've been crying a lot. Am I right?"

Kaoru pulled her hands back and sat up. "Why would I cry for no reason? If something went wrong, I would definitely tell you."

"You're lying."

"Kenshin!" She was a bit shocked. She raised her voice pretending irritated. "Why would I lie to you?"

"Kaoru! I want the truth." This time he sat up and raised his voice.

"Everything is alright. Why are you worrying for no reason?" She spoke without looking at him.

"Your eyes are saying something else. They are tired for shedding tears." Kenshin pointed out his reason.

"I'm just tired. And before you came in, Yahiko and I were practicing. That's why…"

"I know you two were." He did not let her finish. "You don't need to tell me that. I want to know what is bothering you."

He knows she will not lie while touching him and so, took her hands again and put it on his left side of his chest. "Look in to my eyes and tell me again that everything is alright."

Kaoru could not do that. She did not have the courage to lie to him looking into his eyes. She didn't want to lie either touching his heart. She could feel his heartbeat. He was tensed. She could never lie to him in such circumstances. She knew how much he loved her. And she loves him too. She loves him more than anything in this world. And she does not want to cheat him or deceive him. She does not want him to leave her for feeling betrayal. If he leaves her again, this time she might kill herself because this time he will not be leaving her to fight a battle. He will be leaving her for her past which she should have told him like he of Tomoe. She knew how much upset she felt when she learned about Tomoe. She felt upset for knowing there was always someone else in his heart even though that person passed away long ago.

So, she do understand how Kenshin might feel if he knows about her bitter past. She wants to be happy with him. She wants to spend the rest of her life with him. She has even dreamed of bearing his children. She can live without this dojo and her memories, but not without Kenshin. She wants to give all the happiness of the world to Kenshin, well, whatever she can afford. That's why she's trying to learn how to cook well, do the household chores, and run the dojo with few new students, work as a part-timer in another dojo and so on.

So, she kept quite putting her head down trying to cover her tears by the bangs of her hair. Kenshin lift up her face with his other hand by pulling her chin up and turned her face towards him. She closed her eyes as tears trickle down her checks. "Aishiteru Kaoru. Don't be Afraid. Tell me what's wrong. I want to help you. I want to share your sorrow. Please tell me what's wrong if you love me." this time he spoke softly.

Kaoru looked at him with tearful eyes. "Can we talk about it in the morning? I... I... I'm not... I'm not ready to..."

Kenshin pulled her to his chest and hugged her deeply. He kissed on top of her head and said, "It's okay. I'll wait till morning." He then pushed her to lay down and told her to sleep as he lay down as well. She lay on his chest and started crying. He stroked her head, "Shhh. its okay koishii. Everything will be alright. Try to sleep. I'll be here with you all the time."

She fell asleep after crying for sometime.

Kenshin could not sleep. He was wondering what was wrong. He also thought about what Yahiko wanted to tell him, but didn't after looking at Kaoru.

Suddenly Kaoru started to moan in her sleep. She was crying constantly.

"Kenshin... Kenshin don't go. Anata, Aishiteru. Gomen nasai. Hontoni. Onegai. Aisumimasen"

Kenshin was stunned. What made her think like she has done something very wrong for which he might leave her.

He held her tightly and strokes her head saying "I won't go anywhere. I will never leave you. Aishiteru koishii."

But it did not work. She kept on crying.

He did not want to wake her up. So, he sat up and cuddles her in his arms. He held her body tightly pressing her head on his shoulder and cradle her body and kept on saying "koishii, aishiteru always. No matter what happens and I promise I'll never leave you." When it was almost dawn, she stopped crying and fell into a deep sleep.

Kenshin stared at her for few moments. She looks so peaceful and innocent. Just like a child. He softly kissed on her lips, forehead and cheeks. He lays her on the futon and covers her with a blanket.

Though he was feeling exhausted, yet couldn't sleep. He lay next to her and stared at her face. Few hours later Yahiko tapped from outside. He got up and slide the shoji open. "Won't you make breakfast?" asked Yahiko.

"Umm… I'm sorry for being late. Can you stay here with Kaoru while I make the breakfast?"

Yahiko remembered what happened yesterday and their high raised voice which he heard from his room. So he nodded. He was looking upset as well. Kenshin put a hand on his head and gently rub his hair and left the room.

When the breakfast was almost prepared, Yahiko came to the kitchen.

"Kaoru woke up."

"Is she ok?"

"I... I think so...emm. Iya... I... I don't know. She seems okay... but, I don't know."

"What happen, Yahiko?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me. I asked her but… she refused to tell me anything." He replied to Kenshin starring at the floor. When Kenshin was not saying anything, he added more. "I wasn't around the dojo this whole week and I didn't even come here for practice or just to pay her a visit."

Kenshin exhale a deep sigh. Yahiko should not have done that. She always gets upset whenever she is alone even if it is for just a few days. But he could not blame him either as he was feeling guilty as well. Yahiko is growing up and one day he will get married and have his own family. He might decide to live separately with his family. It is his responsibility to keep her happy and accompanied, but instead, it is she who is always trying with her heart and soul to keep him happy. Keep the members of her family happy. She is happy when everyone is around and everyone is happy. And even after knowing her emotions, he often leaves her to do this and that work, to help others who are not his friends or family.

"Why?"

"I… I was at Tae's place. She needed some help to do some repairing. So, I stayed there." Yahiko replied rubbing his head.

"I came back yesterday."

When he realized that Kenshin wanted to know more, he looked at Kenshin and simply said, "Kaoru didn't tell me anything. Something must had had happened while we were gone. When I step inside the dojo, I found her crying. She cried a lot. I asked her what was wrong… but she didn't want to tell me anything. She said she wants to tell you first." He paused for a few seconds and then continued. "But you know what? She did say she was kind of relief that none of us was around."

At this Kenshin was taken aback. But did not say anything and let Yahiko to continue. "I first thought she was fed up with us for being free loader and I felt like a burden to her. But she said it was nothing like that." He rubbed his head again. "I don't understand why she didn't tell you anything yet when she told me that she was going to tell you first."

"I will… I promise." They both looked at the doorway and saw Kaoru was standing there. She got inside the kitchen and sat silently in a corner. "I need some time. And…"

"Jou-chan! What happened to you?" Sano yelled from the doorway. "We can understand that Kenshin is your husband and so, whatever troubles and problems come, you can tell him everything, but…" He sat next to her and patted on her head "…we are your brothers, and so, we have right to know who and what is bothering our sweet sister."

There were tears in her eyes. She couldn't hold them. She started to sob looking down. _When you'll know the truth, I know you will hate yourself for thinking me as your sister. _She thought. "Did I just say anything stupid?" Sano did not ask it to anyone in particular but to everyone. He gave her a hug. "Okay, okay. You don't have to tell us anything. We won't ask you anything. Just stop crying, will you?"

Kenshin just kept silent even tough his heart was shattering into thousands of pieces. He served the food to everyone. Everyone ate the food silently. There were no joke or teasing or fight with the last bun of rice-cake. Only Kaoru sniffed occasionally.

After eating, Sano left the dojo saying he was going to see his friend Katsu. Yahiko went to clean the hall. Kenshin and Kaoru sat silently in the kitchen. Around half-an-hour later, Kenshin started to clean the dishes. Kaoru just sat there saying or doing nothing. There were tears in her eyes but she stopped sobbing.

Yahiko came in saying that he had finished cleaning the hall and was ready for his lesson. Kaoru did not want to go but he started to pull her by holding her right arm. Just then giving both of them a big shock, she slapped on Yahiko's cheek really hard by her left hand. He just stood there staring at the ground. She quickly realized just what she has done.

"I'm sorry." She gave him a hug. "I didn't mean to be rude. I didn't mean to hurt you." Saying that she was about to leave the kitchen but Kenshin stopped her.

"Kaoru…" He held her from back. "Sessha thinks that you will feel better once you start training Yahiko. That he does. Just go and get change to your training outfit." He put a light kiss on her cheekbone and pushed her out.

Kaoru obeyed.

"Are you okay Yahiko?" Yahiko just nodded. "You told Sessha that she did cheer up last night after having a fight with you. Sessha do understand why you are forcing her to attend you. And Sessha is very grateful to you for what you are trying to do."

"Kenshin, you have to find out what happened."

"Sessha will, Yahiko. That he will."

* * *

**To be continue**

Thank you for reading. Please Review. I WILL update next chapter soon.

* * *

**Some word meanings**: This is what I know. If I make any wrong use of any word, do let me know.

Anata: Dear

Arigatou: Thank you

Aisumimasen: Forgive me

Aishiteru: I love you

Baka: Stupid, Idiot, Fool

Bokken: Wooden sword

Busu: Ugly

Chan: Little

Gaki-chan: Little brat

Gomen nasai: Sorry, I'm sorry

Hai: Yes

Iie / Iya: No

Jou-chan: Missy

Kitsune: Fox

Koishii: Darling / beloved

Ondori: Rooster

Oto: younger brother

Oban: Old hag

Onegai: Please

Onii-san: Older brother

San: Mr. / Mrs.

Sessha: This unworthy one

Sensei: Master, here it is Doctor

Tadaima: I'm / We're home


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**A/N: I have edited few mistakes in Chapter 1. I apologies to those who might receive notification from which will say new chapter has been updated, whereas I have been actually kept on posting the same chapter over and over.**

**This will not happen again I hope. **

**The word meaning of the Japanese words are given at the end of the page.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

** Untold Story**

Chapter 2

In the evening, while Kenshin has just finished preparing the dinner, Sanosuke came and went straight to kitchen hopping to find Kenshin alone.

"Sano? You didn't show up for lunch. Is everything okay?" Kenshin asked without looking at Sano while serving the dinner.

"Did Jou-chan tell you anything?" He looked very serious and worried.

"Iya. Not yet." He replied looking at Sanosuke. "Sessha hopes she will after dinner or sometime later."

"She better do. And if she doesn't, make her tell everything. I asked Megumi and Tae-san to come when they are closed. I assume Tsubame-chan will come as well. They said they will be coming within two hours."

"I see." Kenshin took Sanosuke's words seriously. "So, what do you know Sano?"

"You or Yahiko didn't go outside the dojo in whole day. Did you?"

"Iya." Kenshin replied folding his arms.

"I found out Gohei visited the dojo few days back." Kenshin didn't say anything but his eyes had the flickers of amber.

Sanosuke continued. "He and his brother are spreading a story on her past in the whole town."

"Story?"

"They are claiming that it's not a rumor."

"What is this story?" His voice was cold.

"It's better if we learn it from Jou-chan first. And then take whatever action is needed on the Hiruma brothers. They are trying to create a scandal on her and her father. Some of the elderly people were actually saying that they can recall something similar to those rumors."

"What they were talking about Sano?" His voice was cold.

"It's something very disgraceful." When he saw Kenshin's eyes turned completely amber, he gulped and continued. "I mean, I love Jou-chan and I care for her. I think they are just trying to bring dishonor in the Kamiya-san's family as she didn't sell the dojo to them… when we were out of town, Gohei visited the dojo and told her to sell it to him and proposed a fair price, but she refused. The two brothers are making disgraceful stories and saying that their stories are not made-up."

"So, they were taking the advantages while we were away. So, how did you learn all that and what exactly did you learned?"

"I learned it from Katsu. First he asked me if I have heard this morning's gossip of the town. When I said no, he said some stories about Jou-chan and Kamiya-san which he heard from one of his friends who works for the press and..."

"KENSHIN" Kaoru called out loud from the training hall which interrupted Sanosuke to finish his story. "Is the dinner ready?"

"Yes," He sighed and replied coming out from the kitchen

As Kaoru and Yahiko came, Kenshin told them that they are expecting Megumi, Tae and Tsubame. So, they can wait if they want to. Sanosuke pretended as he just came in and was talking about the expecting girls.

"Sano, why didn't you come for lunch today?" Kaoru asked surprising everyone. It was not an obvious question from her. The way she asked, it almost sounded like she really missed him during the lunch and really wanted him to show up.

"I… actually I was too busy playing gamble with my pals. I didn't notice how the day past away. But I had lunch at Akabeko."

"You were gambling again!" she sounded like she was shocked. _Why was she surprised anyway?_ Everyone got a bit surprise. It was not like he ever promised her never to gamble. Gambling was his addiction besides _sake_ and she knew it. Who did not know that?

"You better change Sano before it's too late. Or you'll never get a good bride." She was teasing him. _Huh? Why is she suddenly concern about me getting a good bride?_ Sano thought.

Yahiko started to laugh. But Kenshin was worried. _What's wrong with her?_ It felt like she was trying to hide something with these conversations. She was upset the entire morning. The training did not help her much and she did not talk about anything during the lunch. She just ate one bowl of rice and left thanking him for the lunch. And now, she is acting totally different.

"Well… I'll… try… my… best." Sanosuke said those words very slowly staring at her.

"Okay" She changed the topic and smiled. "We can wait for Tae-san, Tsubame-chan and Megumi"

"Do you want me to prepare a bath for you Kaoru-dono while we wait for our visitors?"

Kaoru realized that she needed a bath indeed. "That would be really kind of you Kenshin."

"It will be prepared within ten minutes."

Kaoru smiled and went to her room to get her kimono and towels while Kenshin started to heat the bath water. Sanosuke went to the training hall and saw Yahiko was relaxing lying on the wooden floor spreading his hands and legs.

"Oi, kiddo... what's up?"

"Don't call me a kid." Yahiko yelled after standing up in one jump.

"I was going to tell you about the story of how Kenshin and I solved the case in Kyoto. But it looks like you're not in the mood."

"No, I'm in the mood." Yahiko calmed down quickly. He really would love to know how Kenshin helped the police in Kyoto. He is his idol after all. He has to learn all the good and bad experiences Kenshin faced in his life. Only then someday he will be able to become as good as Kenshin is. "I want to know everything in detail."

Seeing his enthusiasm, Sanosuke was delighted and started to tell the story of 'his new adventure' instead of Kenshin's intelligence and quick actions. Half an hour later Yahiko realized Sanosuke was self boosting and so he lost interest to listen and left the training hall to take a bath. Sanosuke only shouted from his back for leaving like this when the story was about to reach to its climax.

By then Kaoru finished her bath and went to the training hall from where Sanosuke was shouting. Three of them spent talking about the real case Kenshin and Sanosuke went to solve in Kyoto the next one and half hour. Yahiko yelled at Sanosuke for wasting his precious times by telling fake stories instead of the real one. He kept pledging Kenshin to tell the whole story from the beginning to end as he missed first half of it for being in bath. Kenshin only patted his head and assured him to tell the story later.

The three girls made it within the promised time. Tae brought some food from Akabeko. After the usual greetings, everyone took their sitting position for dinner.

Kaoru and Tae started to serve food to everyone. When all were almost halfway to their eating, Kaoru noticed Kenshin had not touched his food. He was in some kind of deep thought. Yahiko and Sano already started yelling and fighting with their food and what was left. But it seems like he was not there. He was next to her, but his mind was far away from his body and soul.

"Kenshin" She called out and put one hand on his hand when she saw his eyes had a small flash of amber.

"Hmm... what is it?" hearing her voice he just came out from the trance.

"What happened? Why aren't you eating?" She asked with a bit concern and fear.

Sano and Yahiko stopped fighting when they heard their conversation.

"I'm not really hungry." He was not using Sessha again.

"Oh." She responded in a very low tone which only Kenshin could hear.

"Sano said that Gohei has been spreading some bad rumors about you and your family. Is that true?"

"You mean what Gohei has been saying?" Kaoru asked back. She was confused with the question. Was it that Kenshin wanted to know the truth or was he just asking about Gohei.

"Kaoru, we want to know the true story from you." He said calmly. "I want you to tell us everything tonight and no more excuses. I don't want anyone to defame you or any member of your family."

"You want me tell right now?" She asked looking into his eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes were now teary.

He could never stand tears in her eyes. "After the dinner" He replied softly with a gentle smile.

The rest of the dinner went silently and Kenshin did finish his dinner.

* * *

They all set in the training hall. Before Kaoru could say anything, Kenshin asked Sano to finish from the beginning to end about what he has heard this morning.

Sano looked at Kaoru and felt upset._ She has always been such a good friend to all of us without any condition. She has such a beautiful heart. She believes everyone so easily and wants everyone to be a part of her family. A family she never had and always desperate to save the one she has. And always asking whoever doesn't have any place to stay to stay in her home._

Kaoru's eyes were filled with water. She could assume that Gohei has something to do with it about what Sano has heard.

"Sano." Kenshin called him with a cold voice when he wasn't saying anything.

Then Sano started. He started from meeting his friend's cousin and how the conversation led to the dojo and stopped in the place where he was interrupted because of Kaoru asking Kenshin about dinner. He took some time and then continued.

"He said that he heard it from someone named Hiruma. Then he said that he was a student of this dojo once when Kamiya-san was alive." Sano took a deep breath and continued. "According to Gohei, Jou-chan is not Kamiya-san's daughter."

"What?" Both Yahiko and Tsubame uttered in unison.

However, it's not that Kaoru also wasn't expecting to get the bolt from the blue. The tears were now rolling down her cheeks. Kenshin said nothing but could feel this was not the end of the story.

"He said that she's a daughter of a geisha and so it's obvious for not knowing who her real father was. He's also spreading rumors that Kamiya-san used to make money by making Kaoru work as a gaishou."

"Stop it Sano." She could not take it anymore. She covered her ears with her hands and closed her eyes. "It's not true. He's lying. Otou-san never treated me like that."

"Kaoru, it's better if you let him finish." Kenshin said firmly. "so that we know how to stop Gohei and Kiheh and the rumor."

"But these are lies." She was pleading.

"I hate to say it, but most people in the clinic were talking about different matters about you and your father this morning." Megumi informed.

"Yes, almost same thing happened at the restaurant today. Some people talking nonsense about you today." Tsubame said softly.

Kenshin put her hands down and took them on his lap squeezing gently. "We trust you. And we know you will tell us the truth. Just let Sano finish what he has heard."

"He said that once she got pregnant and so Kamiya-san took out of Tokyo for few months asking Doctor Genzai to stay here. The Doc knew about her pregnancy."

This time Kaoru was shaking and her hands turned cold and her tears stopped falling.

Kenshin realized how terrified she was and so took her into a deep embrace.

_Yes, come to think of it, Kaoru-chan and Kamiya-san did left Tokyo once for a long time._ Tae thought.

"Is that all?" Kenshin asked Sano hopping that was all. He was still holding her.

"No. There are some little more."

"Finish it Sano." He never let her body set free from his embrace. He stated to stroke her back.

"When Kamiya-san died, the government wanted to seize the property as there was no legal owner. It is said that either she sold herself as a gaishou in a sangou to get money to get back her property or spent night with the officers who were in charge to seize it."

"I know something about it." Tae finally spoken.

"Please tell us what you know." Kenshin requested.

Tae looked at Kaoru once and then apologized to her. "Kaoru-chan, please forgive me, but it is better if you let me tell them the truth." Kaoru wanted to stop Tae but, Kenshin stopped her and nod his head to Tae to proceed.

"When Kamiya-san died, the government wanted to seize the property. But they gave her option to buy it back. She took some loan from different people she trusted. But it wasn't enough. We were not that much intimated at that time. So, she didn't want to work in my restaurant or even ask for help. She took a job in a sangou as a geisha." That's all she knew. Kaoru never told Tae what she used to do there.

"When I heard the whole story, I started to inquire of my own and I've passed through some elderly people who were saying that they could never recall seeing Kamiya-san's wife pregnant and the baby suddenly appeared in the dojo after Kamiya-san returned from a trip outside Tokyo. It could be something like he brought the baby from the place he was visiting. They were also saying almost the same thing about her collecting a big amount of money from somewhere for her father's funeral and to give it to the government for some sort of debt."

After that Sano became quite. Yahiko was dumbfounded. He wanted to yell and ask Kaoru tell them the real story. But he could not find his voice.

Kaoru started to howl hiding her face on Kenshin's shoulder.

An hour passed by like this. Then she got tired and started to sniff. Kenshin pushed her back and wiped her tears.

"Can you tell us now why were you crying before Gohei starts to make the story more unbearable?"

She nodded. She kept silent for a while. After that she wanted to drink water. Yahiko rushed outside and brought a glass of water.

She drank the water and thanked Yahiko.

"Some parts of this story are true." She said looking down her lap.

"It's okay. You can tell us." Kenshin said with a smile taking her hands on his lap again and squeezing them gently.

"I am not actually otou-san's child. Otou-san adopted me from Kyoto as okaa-san could not conceive. That's what I was told. I was only four years old when okaa-san passed away. So I never knew that she was not my real mother until I was eight. Otou-san only told me that I was his adopted daughter. After that I did wished to know what otou-san knew about my real parents but he never said anything." She sighed. "I thought Genzai sensei could tell me something, but he said he never met them."

Everyone remained silent and so she decided to tell them everything. So that she will not have to face any questions to anyone anymore. This time she gathered all of her courage, so that if her husband and her _named _brothers decide to leave her, they can. She will not beg them to stay. If they love her the way she is instead of who she is, they will not hate her at least.

"The night before otou-san was going to leave to serve the metropolitan police in South-West war, he told me who I really was. He didn't want me to stay in the dark. He thought I was old enough to know the truth.

I was born in Kyoto. My seibo was forced to stay as a sokushitsu of a politician. But one day he sold her in an ageya. At that time, she and that politician's bodyguard were secretly in love. So, to take revenge, her lover killed that politician and both of them fled. Few months later they secretly got married and started to live in a mountain. Otou-san and my jippu were some sort of old friends. I don't know how close they were but otou-san told me they were just old friends. My seibo died while giving me birth.

That politician's relatives were after my jippu. They wanted to take revenge. So, they somehow kidnapped me. Jippu wrote a letter to otou-san asking for help and advice. Otou-san went to Kyoto as soon as he received the letter and tried to get help from Kyoto's police department. But they didn't help him. When otou-san met jippu at an izakaya, one of their messengers showed up and asked both of them to meet them in the mountains where my real parents used to stay if they wanted me back. It was a trap and both of them could understand it but when my jippu saw me lying on the ground near a cliff, he went off guard and rushed to pick me up before otou-san could stop him. At that moment four men with swords came out of nowhere and killed him. When they turned to kill otou-san as well he defeated all four of them and rescued me.

That's how otou-san found me and raised me like his own. He never let me realize that I was an adopted child."

She threw a deep sigh. "I don't remember much about okaa-san but otou-san sacrificed his whole life for me. He raised me like his own child. He always told me how proud he was of me for learning with patience and enthusiasm all the techniques of the Kasshin-ryuu at such young age." She smiled and a single tear trickle down her cheek.

"He was a bit strict towards me, so that I don't get myself into trouble. I always tried my best to listen to him but sometimes I used to get annoyed. I loved to play outside with other children of my age, but I hardly used to get chance to play outside the dojo. I was allowed to go out only when otou-san used to take me out.

So I often try to sneak out to play. When I turned thirteen, I had over confidence of self defense since I thought I have learned all the techniques of Kamiya Kasshin-ryuu. I started to go out even when he ordered me not to. And I had to pay for not listening.

OnedayI was stopped by three thugs when I was returning home after playing with some other kids. I was late that day and the sun was almost setting. I asked them to step out of my way as it was getting late, but they laughed and said that if I give them some time, they will make sure I reach home safely. I could feel their evil intention, so I tried to attack them with my bokken. But, they were too strong for me. I lost. They drag me in the middle of a field filled with long grasses and raped me."

Kaoru paused for few moments after taking a deep breath.

"Then they just left me there when I lost my conscious. When I woke up, I found myself lying in otou-san's room and he was talking to Genzai sensei. From their conversation, I learned that it has been more than a week since I was brought home. I was scared and cried a lot. I promised to otou-san that I'll never disobey him again. But I didn't know there was more bad news about to come. A month later I learned that I was pregnant. Otou-san started to worry because of the conservative society. He decided to keep it secret for the sake of my better future. No dignified man will ever love or marry a stained girl who has lost her virginity. According to the advice of Genzai sensei, when I was on my second months' pregnancy, we left Tokyo and went to Yokohama. Genzai sensei knew a good doctor there. He wrote a letter to him letting him know about my condition. We stayed at a house of a Samurai family as guest. The lady of the house was around four months pregnant. They already had a son who was same of my age and a four year old daughter. They were expecting their third child. But there were a sudden attack by our host's enemies in the fourth month of our staying. And in that attack, the lady had a miscarriage and their daughter was killed. They went through an untold depression because of that.

When my baby was born, I felt so happy." Kaoru took a deep breath and sighed. "It was a girl. I forgot about all my pains and the reason that we left Tokyo. Otou-san told me that we can't take her with us. He reminded me about my promise and the reason that we were in Yokohama. The family asked me to give my baby to them and they will raise her like their own daughter. They will always keep her happy. I thought it would be best for the baby. After all, I did not know how a mother takes care of her baby. And I have to keep my promise to otou-san as well. Moreover, this family who took care of me for seven months has lost their own child but protected me from getting hurt. It was the least I could do.

Though it has been only five years, I have been able to forget almost that entire thing that had happened in my life. I don't have any idea how Gohei found out about me being not otou-san's daughter and started to make those rubbish stories."

There was a pin drop silent. She realized they wanted to know more. They wanted to know about something that she has skipped. This story was not totally connecting what Gohei has been telling around to disgrace her and her father's reputation. "I used to sing and play sometime shamisen and sometime shakuhachi in that sangou."

"But Kaoru, you are already married to Kenshin. So why were you afraid? It's not like you are still looking for a suitor." Yahiko said rubbing his head.

"You thought I might leave you. Isn't it?" Kenshin asked very calmly.

"I won't stop anyone of you. You can leave if you want to. But… please don't hate me… that I won't be able to stand."

"Hey, are you forgetting that we are freeloaders? If we leave, who will give us free food?" Sanosuke asked stroking her head.

"Ah … Sagara-san, you sounded like you never had anything from Akabeko for free." Tae was joking. "And never hang around with me to treat you at Akabeko." Megumi pouted.

"Geez! Kitsune, I didn't mean that." Sano replied rubbing the back of his head.

"If I leave, from where will I get a comfortable futon or a blanket?" Yahiko asked putting his two hands on his hips.

"Do you really expect me to start sleeping under the trees and inside caves? And from where will I get pile of dirty laundry to wash?" Kenshin asked with a witty smile.

"You really got us confused. So, should we stay or leave?" Yahiko asked.

"You mean none of you are leaving?" Kaoru asked laughing and jumping and clapping like a child. That's the reason they love her so much.

They were happy to see the cheerful, courageous and cute Kaoru back to herself. They love her because they are happy and have a home because of her. She has always been like a big sister and a little sister and a true lover and trusted friend. They can never think of living a happy life without seeing her happy face.

Kenshin smiled and hold her hands. "I don't remember saying anything like leaving you after listening to your story."

"I thought you'll hate me for hiding my past from you. You had the right to know. I'm sorry." said Kaoru looking at the ground.

Kenshin smiled and kissed on her left cheek. "Don't be. Everyone has there own reasons to not to share a past they don't want to recall. You did nothing wrong by not telling me about your past."

She started to blush. He has just kissed her in front of everyone and that was including in front of the kids. "Oro! Kaoru! Don't blush like this or Sessha won't be able to control himself."

Everyone started to laugh except Kaoru. She was blushing even more, she quickly hide her face on his chest.

"Minna, let's get out of here before they really start doing something in front of us." Sanosuke said with a wicked smile on his face and pulling Yahiko by his gi on the back of his shoulder with one hand.

"Hey! Put me down, put me down." Yahiko screamed. He was embarrassed for being lifted up like this in front of Tsubame.

The two women and the little girl started to follow Sanosuke smilling at Kenshin and Kaoru.

As Sano opened the door, the first ray of morning light hit the training hall. They haven't notice how late it was.

"Oro! It's getting late. And Sessha has so many chores to do today."

Everyone started to laugh again.

"Why doesn't everyone at least have the breakfast before leaving? I bet you all are tired for staying awake all night long." Kaoru finally spoke by looking at everyone. "We did have some food left last night. So all we need to do is just warm them."

"That's sounds good" Tsubame said.

* * *

So, the boys sat in front of the porch and enjoyed the morning breeze while the girls started to prepare breakfast. After the breakfast, Yahiko went to sleep in his room, the girls and Sanosuke left the dojo. Although Tae opened the restaurant, both she and Tsubame took the day off by leaving the charge of serving foods to the customers to the rest of the fellow cooks and waiters. Megumi went to clinic and told Doctor Genzai what happened last night. She took a brake for the morning only. Sanosuke went to talk to Katsu to help him from remove the bad rumors Gohei has been telling around.

* * *

Kaoru went to her room to take a quick nap. She lay down on the futton. Few minutes later Kenshin stepped in and found Kaoru sleeping in her Kimono. He smiled at her innocent appearance. He promised to himself that he was never going to make her feel so much insecure ever again. He would give her the family she always dreamed of. He thought to let her rest for a while and spend the day doing some household chores.

He went to open the shoji and turn back again to take a glance of her innocent face. He was happy to know everything even though it hurts inside for to think about all those sufferings she had to face.

He found a pile of laundry to wash which were left in the basket of dirty laundry for who know how many days. _I guess Kaoru-dono has been saving these for me since she knows washing clothes is sessha's favorite chore. _As he started to wash those cloths he started to wonder how to stop the Hiruma brothers._ Sessha will find a way. Now, why don't we enjoy washing this beautiful kimono of Kaoru-dono. _In that pile of laundry he found Kaoru's kimono _It's so soft and... _"I really envy you. I wish I was a kimono and you were Sessha. Then you could understand how I feel." He was talking to the kimono.

He thought again what she told everyone about her past._ Wow! Sessha never knew that Kaoru-dono can sing_.

Then it hit on his head. _Wait a minute. If she can sing, why she never sang a single song to Sessha?_ He gave an evil grin. _Sessha will make her pay for this._

* * *

**If I end it here, will it be okay or do you want more chapters? I'm not good in writing lime. So I cannot promise you anything. Plus, it's T rated.**

**I thought to bring Misao and Aoshi in this story but forgot AGAIN. Well, I don't think I'll do that though I'm a crazy fan of Aoshi-sama. He is so cool! In next chapter, if you guys would like to read more, I would like to figure out how the Kenshin-gumi can give a good lesson to Hiruma brothers and remove the rumors. To do that, I'll need few more chapters. So, do let me know if you want more chapters or not. If not, I will just end it here. **

* * *

**Word meaning:**

Arigatou: Thank you

Ageya: Brothel (...of Edo era. The Meiji era started when Kaoru-chan was six ^.^)

Bokken: Wooden sword

Gaishou: prostitute/ whore/ streetwalker

Hai: Yes

Iie / Iya: No

Jou-chan: Missy

Jippu: Real father

Kitsune: Fox

Koishii: Darling / beloved

Okaa-san: Mother

Otou-san: Father

-san: Honorific

Sessha: This unworthy one

Seibo: Birth mother

Sangou: restaurant, brothel and geisha service

Sokushitsu: Noble's concubine


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**I have received only four reviews so far. Thank you, sweet reviewers. **

**Right now, who ever read this new chapter please hit the review button and let me know what you think. If you do not like it, let me know which part. Please help me to correct my grammar. If you can identify any mistake with tense or preposition, do put the line/paragraph in "quotation" and submit it in the review page.**

**I want you to sign in to review for this story because I want comments from genuine fanfiction readers, who have good ideas on the concept of fanfiction, anime fanfiction and rk fanfiction and of course, who understands the mistakes ESL or EFL users make. **

**This story will not be a dark-fic. **

* * *

**Untold Story**

Chapter 3

It was late afternoon and Kenshin was preparing a hot bath for himself. Then he heard Kaoru's voice. She was calling him from their room.

_Finally, she woke up. She must be hungry._ He thought and went to their room. She was sitting and her legs were cover with the blanket.

"Did you have a good nap koishii?" Kenshin asked kneeling down beside her.

"I had a dream." He did not say anything. "I saw…" She stopped and thought not to talk about it. "…No. Just forget it."

He put her palms in his and squeezed them gently. "Please tell me. I want to know"

When she said nothing, he asked softly, "Was it a good dream?"

"A part of it was good and another part was not." She replied faintly.

"Did it have anything to do with your past?" He asked caressing her cheek with one hand while kept holding her hands with the other one.

It was quite obvious to make a guess on what type of dream she might have seen as she was upset with that particular reason for past few days and last night she had just narrated that untold story of her past to everyone.

She nodded.

"I was wondering to ask you something." She lifted her head up to meet his gaze. "Do you miss your daughter?"

"I've been missing her ever since I woke up." She answered faintly.

"You mean you never actually missed her before?" Kenshin asked her raising his eyebrows.

"At first, I did. But I gradually started to accept the fact that she would be rather happy with a family where she will be able to receive the love of both parents and an older sibling as well."

"Tell me about your dream." He smiled and cupped her face.

Before she could say something, her stomach started to growl. He chuckle. "You must be hungry. Let me bring you something to eat. Then you can tell me about your dream." Before Kenshin was about to stood up to leave the room, Kaoru stopped him clutching his sleeve. "Can I take a hot bath before that?"

"Sure. It's ready." He answered with a chuckle.

"Oh! You wanted to take the bath." She smiled. "It's okay. You go ahead first. I'll take it when you're done."

"Actually, Sessha has a better idea." He gave a sheepish smile. "Why don't we both take the bath together? Then we will be able to wash each other's back."

"No thanks!" She pouted folding her hands in front of her chest.

"Oh! Come on Kaoru-dono."

"I said no. And that means no."

He sighed. "Okay. You win. But Sessha insist you to take the bath first. He will take after you."

"Okay. Then I'll just prepare my clothes and you finish preparing the bath."

"It's ready already. Why don't you take the bath and I'll get your cloths."

"Arigatou" She cupped his face with her hands and gave him a kiss on his lips.

The bath was very much relaxing. When she was done, Kenshin knock the door and she asked him to come in. He put down both his and her cloths on the counter and asked her if she needed anything else. She thanked him and shook her head saying no.

He took two buckets to get water for his bath. "If you want to take the dinner now, you can have it. It's ready."

"No, I think I'll have the dinner with everyone." Then she stopped for few seconds and asked, "Where are Sano and Yahiko-chan? I haven't heard them."

"Yahiko went to Akabeko. Sano said he has some business. Don't worry. They'll be here before dusk." He smiled and left.

While Kaoru stared to put on her kimono, she saw he also brought her comb, a beautiful hairpin and some flowers. She wondered when he bought that hairpin. She smiled and thought to help him to prepare his bath. So she drained the water out from the bathtub that she used after putting on her kimono. Kenshin already came back by then.

"Ah… Kenshin?" She saw he was holding two buckets of water. "Two buckets won't be enough. Let me bring you two more." She took one bucket to fill the tub.

"It's okay. I'll do it my self." He smiled and put a kiss on her cheek. "Why don't you go outside and wait for Sano and Yahiko. The sky is looking beautiful." She smiled and left the bathhouse.

She sat on the porch and started to dry her hair with a towel. The hairpin and the comb were on her lap and the flowers were beside her on the ground. A single tear trickles down her face as she thought how her family and friends reacted on her past. She smiled and thought she cried for days after days for no reason. She felt like a stupid. _How could I misunderstand them? They all are so considerate. And their hearts are so big. They care so much for me. I behaved like an idiot. I think I should thank Gohei instead. He will be dead shock. _She laughed inwardly._ It's because of him I was able to tell everyone everything. And now I know how much everyone loves me. _She felt really happy. Few minutes later she suddenly felt someone was watching her from outside the fence. First she thought it was Sano or Yahiko or maybe both. But the ki felt different. It felt like a stranger's ki. She thought it was Gohei.

With all her courage, she stood up to look for who it was. If it was Gohei, there was no new ways for him to blackmail her. Her family now knows everything and they are not angry at all. Rather they will break his neck if they find out he dared to bother her again. Right now, she can answer him back and punch on his face. So what if she does not have her bokken besides her. She was not alone. Kenshin was home.

"Who's there?" She asked loudly. "Come here in front of me if you have guts."

Kenshin heard her shouting from the bathhouse and so put on a bathrobe and got out of the bathhouse.

When he came out, he felt the present of a stranger's ki as well, but it meant no harm. Rather he could feel the ki was in tense. And it was a ki of a young person. He went next to Kaoru and called that stranger.

"It's okay. You can come in."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin with a surprise. _Does it mean that the ki is harmless?_ When the ki owner came inside through the gate, Kaoru was surprise again. It was a gaki-chan! He's almost the same age of Yahiko-chan. He gave a nerves smile and move forward to Kenshin holding quite a large bag. The bag looks heavy. _What could be in it?_ She thought. Kenshin just smiled and took the bag and thanked the kid.

"Okaa-sama couldn't come. She will be very busy this evening. She asked me to give you this bag and to tell you she putted everything in it that you were looking for. She also told me to tell you she will send someone to help you out."

Kenshin thanked him again. "Arigatou. Do you like to join us for the have dinner?"

"Iie. Arigatou. I have to go home." The kid smiled and looked at Kaoru. "Oku-sama is very pretty." He gave her a bow and then a sheepish smile and ran out of the gate. Kaoru was dumbfounded._ What was that? What a little brat!_ She thought. She was startle when Kenshin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"I… I think so." She looked at the bag that Kenshin was holding on his shoulder. "What was that all about? What you have in that bag? And who is coming for what?"

_Yeah, I was expecting all these questions and my answer is ready for you._ "You'll find out in the evening."

"But..."

"You'll know everything very soon." He smile and kissed her lips and left her dumfounded in front of the gate.

She went back to where she was sitting and took the hairpin and comb that she dropped on the ground while looking for that stranger. The towel was still hanging on her left shoulder. She picked up the flowers and inhaled the fragrant.

"Yahiko-chan should learn something from this kid. I wish he was here right now." She was talking all by herself. She started to blush. "Oh Kami-sama! He said to Kenshin that I am very pretty." She started to laugh and whirl in delight. She did not notice Kenshin was watching her and listening to her every single syllable. He smiled. _She's just like a child, so cute and innocent. Yahiko really doesn't mean what he always says. That Sessha knows._

She went back where she was sitting and put the hairpin on after combing her hair. Her hairs were still wet, so she decided not to tie it up with a ribbon. By then, Kenshin changed into his gi and hakama. He sat next to Kaoru. She grabbed his arm with her arms and put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes with comfort. "Kaoru?"

"Hmm?"

"You haven't told me your dream."

"Eh…" She grabbed his arms tightly. "Let's go inside and have some tea. The air is getting cold. Isn't it?"

They both went to the kitchen and Kenshin started to prepare green tea for them. Kaoru did not say anything. She just watched him silently. He served tea for both of them and gave Kaoru two onigiris.

She was getting hungrier. So she ate both onigiris and took few sips of her tea. "You said that Sano and Yahiko will be returning before dusk, but the sun is setting now. And they still haven't here yet. Did they have lunch while I was asleep?"

"Yes they did. Don't worry about them. Why don't you just tell me your dream?"

She took few more sips of her tea and took few deep breaths. "I thought I saw my daughter. I saw she grew up into a little girl. I heard her laughter and saw she was playing all around a garden. But, she was playing all alone. I couldn't see her face, only heard her voice. At first, she looked like a very healthy child but sometime later, it seems like she suddenly became very weak and thin. She was sitting in the middle of the garden and was crying. My heart felt like it was going to crush into small pieces. I could see her upset and lonely, but couldn't reach to her to hold her and give her all the comfort. Sometime later, few people came and took her away from the garden. It seems like she was very happy to see them. I really wanted to hold her just for once in my arms, so I started to chase them, but suddenly they just disappear and I found myself standing alone in the middle the same field where I was rape. After that, I woke up." She sighed and gave a faint smile.

Kenshin listen to her without interrupting. When she stopped, he puts his empty cup on the ground and went close to her. "Do you want to give her a visit?"

Kaoru was startled. "I think you should. If she doesn't know anything about you, and you don't want her to know about her birth, you can just ignore that matter. We can just visit the house of the family that you and your father were staying and see how she's doing." Kenshin hold her hands and asked, "So, what do you think?"

"I don't know." Kaoru really didn't know what should be her decision.

"Busu? What do you mean you don't know? You should go and see how she is doing. If she's not happy, you can bring her back to her real home." Yahiko shouted standing in front of the kitchen door.

"Yahiko! Sano!" She was even more startled to see them. "How long have you two been listening?"

"Let's see… since you started to eat onigiri." Sanosuke replied with a grin. "Man! I'm so hungry."

"Kenshin! You knew they were here. Didn't you?" Kaoru was charging him.

"Yes and I thought you might not want to tell anything in front of them. So I kept silent. It was good that you haven't notice their ki." Kenshin replied with a smile.

"That's cheating Kenshin." She was about to hit him with the teapot in front of her but **s**topped as she remembered what that kid just told him about her sometimes ago. _You are lucky Kenshin. A pretty woman will never hit her husband._ She clutched her fists. And again she started to blush wondering how pretty she is.

"Oh come on Jou-chan. What's wrong with telling us everything? Why do you always want to keep everything to yourself?" He stroked her head. "And we really think you should go to Yokohama and see how she is doing."

A soft smile appeared on her lips. Yes, she wanted to visit her daughter. But not right now. "I will. I need sometime. So not right now. I want to send the family a letter before I visit their home. I don't want to make them upset or just shock by giving a sudden visit." She looked at everyone's silent gaze and completed her words. "I'm not supposed to claim her as my daughter."

"That's understandable." Kenshin said with a smile. Yahiko and Sanosuke shook their heads and sighed in unison. She's always worried about others feelings instead of her own.

Then Kaoru got up from her sitting position and started to serve dinner to everyone.

* * *

After the dinner, Kaoru asked Kenshin about that bag.

"Doctor Genzai came to visit you while you were sleeping. But he did not want to wake you up when Sessha told him that you were sleeping." He kept silent for few seconds and then continued. "Sessha needed to meet someone to get something and so, he took the chance. Sessha asked Doctor Genzai to stay in the dojo as long as he doesn't get back. When Sessha got back, you were still sleeping and by then, Sano and Yahiko came for lunch. After the lunch, Doctor Genzai left and so did Sano and Yahiko."

"What is in that bag? And who was that woman that you went to meet?" Kaoru asked again with curiosity. Sanosuke and Yahiko also looked at him with curiosity. Kenshin went to meet another woman while Kaoru was sleeping?

He gave a sheepish smile and started to rub the back of his head. "Well, that's a secret. But you'll know it very soon."

"I want an answer Kenshin. Not suspense." It was making her annoyed. "Show me what is inside that bag. Why are you hiding it from me? And who exactly you went to meet?" Kaoru stated to shake him by clutching the collar of his gi. She forgot about the theory she thought a while ago that a pretty woman will 'never' hit her husband.

He chuckled and said, "Ooororororoooooooo! Let go koishii. Sessha is expecting someone. So you have to have a little more patience."

"Does that mean you don't love me anymore and that's why you went to meet another woman and ask someone else to come?" She let go his collar and started to sniff like a little girl.

"Oro! Kaoru-dono. No. Sessha didn't mean that." Kenshin replied her with his usual innocent smile.

Sanosuke thought the couple needs to be alone to sort out their problems. If anything went wrong, he was too sure that Kenshin will tell him. So he again lifted Yahiko by his gi on his shoulder. "We'll be back in the morning. Kenshin, if you two have any misunderstanding, just clear it up."

"Sure." That was all he could say. He was now too busy to calm down Kaoru.

"Sano, put me down. I can walk." Yahiko demanded.

"Okay." He let go Yahiko.

When they both left, Kaoru started to sob and Kenshin thought it was better to tell her instead of keeping her in suspense.

* * *

**To be continue.**

**A/N: I wanted to give a good lesson to the Hiruma brothers, but then thought to do it later and submit a light chapter for now. I think I have submitted this chapter last time too with the other two chapters when I posted this fiction for the first time back is 2007. Anyways, of course I am not going to let Hiruma brothers get away so easily. Now, what do you guys think could be there inside that bag? Kenshin is expecting whom? Do you guys think Kenshin is being a bit too contented? I just wanted to present his rurouni self around Kaoru when everything is alright for now. **

**When I wrote the part Kaoru was blushing, I imagined her blushing red face in episode 24 "Mayonaka no Tatakai! Sanosuke Tai Kenshin Futatabi" and episode 66 "Kaoru Kangeki Kenshin no Puropōzu!" Well, it's true she was drunk both the times but I always though she looked really adorable.**

**Some word-meaning**

Kami-sama : God

Ki : Aura

Okaa-sama: Mother

Oku-sama: your wife; madam

Onigiri: rice-ball


End file.
